The increased processing power in mobile computing devices such as tablet computers and wireless phones has allowed the devices to be used to play audio, display multimedia, and act as a gaming platform for games of increasing complexity. These uses have also increased the need for increased communication bandwidth to transmit multimedia, download programs, and stream media from desired sources. However, the increased need for bandwidth comes at a time when substantial new bandwidth is not available. Moreover, the increased processing needs often reduces the power that is available for the communication of data, thereby making it important to minimize the use of power while maximizing the amount of data that can be transmitted in a set amount of bandwidth.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.